The present invention relates to a nonwoven fabric which has been impregnated with an antibacterial liquid cleaning composition.
The patent literature describes numerous wipes for both body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces but none describe the instant cleaning wipes which have improved cleaning characteristics in the minimization of streaking and residue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,612; 5,763,332; 5,908,707; 5,914,177; 5,980,922 and 6,168,852 teach cleaning compositions which are inverse emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,315 and 6,183,763 teach cleaning compositions containing a proton donating agent and having an acidic pH.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,663; 5,952,043; 6,063,746 and 6,121,165 teaches cleaning compositions which are out in water emulsions.
An antibacterial cleaning wipe for cleaning hard surfaces such as walls, counter tops and floors comprises a nonwoven fabric containing at least polyester fibers and viscose fibers, wherein is the nonwoven fabric is impregnated with a liquid cleaning composition containing at least one nonionic surfactant, a proton donating agent, a cosurfactant, an alkanol, water and optionally an anionic surfactant and an zwitterionic surfactant, wherein the liquid cleaning composition is not an emulsion and does not contain proteins, metallic salts, enzymes, amides, sodium hypochlorite, dimethicone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, monoalkyl phosphate or silicon based sulfosuccinate.
The present invention relates to an antibacterial cleaning wipe for hard surfaces which comprises approximately:
(a) 20 wt. % to 30 wt. % of a nonwoven fabric which consists of at least polyester fibers and viscose fibers and preferably consists of 60 wt. % to 95 wt. % of wood pulp fibers, 2.5 wt. % to 20 wt. % of viscose fibers and 2.5 wt. % to 20 wt. % of polyester fibers; and
(b) 70 wt. % to 80 wt. % of a liquid cleaning composition being impregnated in said nonwoven fabric, wherein said liquid cleaning composition comprises:
(i) 0.5 wt. % to 8 wt. %, more preferably 1.0 wt. % to 6 wt. % of at least one ethoxylated nonionic surfactant;
(ii) 0.25 wt. % to 10 wt. %, more preferably 0.5 wt. % to 6 wt. % of a C1-C4 alkanol;
(iii) 0.5 wt. % to 8 wt. %, more preferably 1 wt. % to 5 wt. % of a cosurfactant;
(iv) 0.0 wt. % to 15 wt. %, more preferably 0.25 wt. % to 10 wt. % of an anionic surfactant;
(v) 0.0 wt. % to 5 wt. % of a zwitterionic surfactant;
(vi) 0.0 wt. % to 2 wt. % of a disinfecting agent;
(vii) 0.1 wt. % to 4 wt. %, more preferably 0.2 wt. % to 3 wt. % of a proton donating agent;
(viii) 0 to 1.0 wt. %, more preferably 0.8 wt. % to 0.1 wt. % of a perfume; and
(ix) the balance being water, wherein the composition has a pH of about 3.0 to about 7, more preferably about 3.5 to about 5.5.
A water-soluble zwitterionic surfactant (betaine), which may be optionally used in the instant cleaning composition, at a concentration of about 0.1% to 5%, preferably 0.25% to 4%, by weight and provides good foaming properties and mildness to the composition. The zwitterionic surfactant is a water soluble betaine having the general formula: 
wherein Xxe2x88x92 is selected from the group consisting of SO3- and CO2- and R1 is an alkyl group having 10 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms, or the amido radical: 
wherein R is an alkyl group having about 9 to 19 carbon atoms and a is the integer 1 to 4; R2 and R3 are each alkyl groups having 1 to 3 carbons and preferably 1 carbon; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and, optionally, one hydroxyl group. Typical alkyldimethyl betaines include decyl dimethyl betaine or 2-(N-decyl-N, N-dimethyl-ammonia) acetate, coco dimethyl betaine or 2-(N-coco N, N-dimethylammonia) acetate, myristyl dimethyl betaine, palmityl dimethyl betaine, lauryl dimethyl betaine, cetyl dimethyl betaine, stearyl dimethyl betaine, etc. The amidobetaines similarly include cocoamidoethylbetaine, cocoamidopropyl betaine and the like. A preferred betaine is coco (C8-C18) amidopropyl dimethyl betaine.
As used herein and in the appended claims the term xe2x80x9cperfumexe2x80x9d is used in its ordinary sense to refer to and include any non-water soluble fragrant substance or mixture of substances including natural (i.e., obtained by extraction of flower, herb, blossom or plant), artificial (i.e., mixture of natural oils or oil constituents) and synthetically produced substance) odoriferous substances. Typically, perfumes are complex mixtures of blends of various organic compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ethers, aromatic compounds and varying amounts of essential oils (e.g., terpenes) such as from 0% to 80%, usually from 10% to 70% by weight, the essential oils themselves being volatile odoriferous compounds and also serving to dissolve the other components of the perfume.
In the present invention the precise composition of the perfume is of no particular consequence to cleaning performance so long as it meets the criteria of water immiscibility and having a pleasing odor. Naturally, of course, especially for cleaning compositions intended for use in the home, the perfume, as well as all other ingredients, should be cosmetically acceptable, i.e., non-toxic, hypoallergenic, etc. The instant compositions show a marked improvement in ecotoxocity as compared to existing commercial products.
The water soluble nonionic surfactants utilized in this invention are commercially well known and include the primary aliphatic alcohol ethoxylates, secondary aliphatic alcohol ethoxylates, alkylphenol ethoxylates and ethylene-oxide-propylene oxide condensates on primary alkanols, such a Plurafacs (BASF) and condensates of ethylene oxide with sorbitan fatty acid esters such as the Tweens (ICI). The nonionic synthetic organic detergents generally are the condensation products of an organic aliphatic or alkyl aromatic hydrophobic compound and hydrophilic ethylene oxide groups. Practically any hydrophobic compound having a carboxy, hydroxy, amido, or amino group with a free hydrogen attached to the nitrogen can be condensed with ethylene oxide or with the polyhydration product thereof, polyethylene glycol, to form a water-soluble nonionic detergent. Further, the length of the polyethenoxy chain can be adjusted to achieve the desired balance between the hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements.
The nonionic detergent class includes the condensation products of a higher alcohol (e.g., an alkanol containing about 8 to 18 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain configuration) condensed with about 5 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide, for example, lauryl or myristyl alcohol condensed with about 16 moles of ethylene oxide (EO), tridecanol condensed with about 6 to moles of EO, myristyl alcohol condensed with about 10 moles of EO per mole of myristyl alcohol, the condensation product of EO with a cut of coconut fatty alcohol containing a mixture of fatty alcohols with alkyl chains varying from 10 to about 14 carbon atoms in length and wherein the condensate contains either about 6 moles of EO per mole of total alcohol or about 9 moles of EO per mole of alcohol and tallow alcohol ethoxylates containing 6 EO to 11 EO per mole of alcohol.
A preferred group of the foregoing nonionic surfactants are the Neodol ethoxylates (Shell Co.), which are higher aliphatic, primary alcohol containing about 9-15 carbon atoms, such as C9-C11 alkanol condensed with 2.5 to 10 moles of ethylene oxide (NEODOL 91-2.5 or -5 or -6 or -8), C12-13 alkanol condensed with 6.5 moles ethylene oxide (Neodol 23-6.5), C12-15 alkanol condensed with 12 moles ethylene oxide (Neodol 25-12), C14-15 alkanol condensed with 13 moles ethylene oxide (Neodol 45-13), and the like.
An especially preferred nonionic system comprises the mixture of a nonionic surfactant formed from a C9-C11 alkanol condensed with 2 to 3.5 moles of ethylene oxide (C9-11 alcohol EO 2 to 3.5:1) with a nonionic surfactant formed from a C9-C11 alkanol condensed with 7 to 9 moles of ethylene oxide (C9-C11 alcohol EO 7 to 9:1), wherein the weight ratio of the C9-C11 alcohol EO 7 to 9:1 to the C9-C11 alcohol EO 2 to 3.5:1 is from 8:1 to 1:1 from preferably 6:1 to 3:1.
Additional satisfactory water soluble alcohol ethylene oxide condensates are the condensation products of a secondary aliphatic alcohol containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain configuration condensed with 5 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide. Examples of commercially available nonionic detergents of the foregoing type are C11-C15 secondary alkanol condensed with either 9 EO (Tergitol 15-S-9) or 12 EO (Tergitol 15-S-12) marketed by Union Carbide.
Other suitable nonionic detergents include the polyethylene oxide condensates of one mole of alkyl phenol containing from about 8 to 18 carbon atoms in a straight- or branched chain alkyl group with about 5 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide. Specific examples of alkyl phenol ethoxylates include nonyl phenol condensed with about 9.5 moles of EO per mole of nonyl phenol, dinonyl phenol condensed with about 12 moles of EO per mole of phenol, dinonyl phenol condensed with about 15 moles of EO per mole of phenol and di-isoctylphenol condensed with about 15 moles of EO per mole of phenol. Commercially available nonionic surfactants of this type include Igepal CO-630 (nonyl phenol ethoxylate) marketed by GAF Corporation.
Also among the satisfactory nonionic detergents are the water-soluble condensation products of a C8-C20 alkanol with a heteric mixture of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide wherein the weight ratio of ethylene oxide to propylene oxide is from 2.5:1 to 4:1, preferably 2.8:1 to 3.3:1, with the total of the ethylene oxide and propylene oxide (including the terminal ethanol or propanol group) being from 60-85%, preferably 70-80%, by weight. Such detergents are commercially available from BASF-Wyandotte and a particularly preferred detergent is a C10-C16 alkanol condensate with ethylene oxide and propylene oxide, the weight ratio of ethylene oxide to propylene oxide being 3:1 and the total alkoxy content being about 75% by weight.
Condensates of 2 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide with sorbitan mono- and tri-C10-C20 alkanoic acid esters having a HLB of 8 to 15 also may be employed as the nonionic detergent ingredient in the described composition. These surfactants are well known and are available from Imperial Chemical Industries under the Tween trade name. Suitable surfactants include polyoxyethylene (4) sorbitan monolaurate, polyoxyethylene (4) sorbitan monostearate, polyoxyethylene (20) sorbitan trioleate and polyoxyethylene (20) sorbitan tristearate.
Other suitable water-soluble nonionic detergents are marketed under the trade name xe2x80x9cPluronicsxe2x80x9d. The compounds are formed by condensing ethylene oxide with a hydrophobic base formed by the condensation of propylene oxide with propylene glycol. The molecular weight of the hydrophobic portion of the molecule is of the order of 950 to 4000 and preferably 200 to 2,500. The addition of polyoxyethylene radicals to the hydrophobic portion tends to increase the solubility of the molecule as a whole so as to make the surfactant water-soluble. The molecular weight of the block polymers varies from 1,000 to 15,000 and the polyethylene oxide content may comprise 20% to 80% by weight. Preferably, these surfactants will be in liquid form and satisfactory surfactants are available as grades L 62 and L 64.
Suitable water-soluble non-soap, anionic surfactants used in the instant compositions include those surface-active or detergent compounds which contain an organic hydrophobic group containing generally 8 to 26 carbon atoms and preferably 10 to 18 carbon atoms in their molecular structure and at least one water-solubilizing group selected from the group of sulfonate, sulfate and carboxylate so as to form a water-soluble detergent. Usually, the hydrophobic group will include or comprise a C8-C22 alkyl, alkyl or acyl group. Such surfactants are employed in the form of water-soluble salts and the salt-forming cation usually is selected from the group consisting of sodium, potassium, ammonium, magnesium and mono-, di- or tri-C2-C3 alkanolammonium, with the sodium, magnesium and ammonium cations again being preferred.
Examples of suitable sulfonated anionic surfactants are the well known higher alkyl mononuclear aromatic sulfonates such as the higher alkyl benzene sulfonates containing from 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the higher alkyl group in a straight or branched chain, C8-C15 alkyl toluene sulfonates and C8-C15 alkyl phenol sulfonates.
A preferred sulfonate is linear alkyl benzene sulfonate having a high content of 3- (or higher) phenyl isomers and a correspondingly low content (well below 50%) of 2- (or lower) phenyl isomers, that is, wherein the benzene ring is preferably attached in large part at the 3 or higher (for example, 4, 5, 6 or 7) position of the alkyl group and the content of the isomers in which the benzene ring is attached in the 2 or 1 position is correspondingly low. Particularly preferred materials are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,174.
Other suitable anionic surfactants are the olefin sulfonates, including long-chain alkene sulfonates, long-chain hydroxyalkane sulfonates or mixtures of alkene sulfonates and hydroxyalkane sulfonates. These olefin sulfonate detergents may be prepared in a known manner by the reaction of sulfur trioxide (SO3) with long-chain olefins containing 8 to 25, preferably 12 to 21 carbon atoms and having the formula RCH=CHR1 where R is a higher alkyl group of 6 to 23 carbons and R1 is an alkyl group of 1 to 17 carbons or hydrogen to form a mixture of sultones and alkene sulfonic acids which is then treated to convert the sultones to sulfonates. Preferred olefin sulfonates contain from 14 to 16 carbon atoms in the R alkyl group and are obtained by sulfonating an xcex1-olefin.
Other examples of suitable anionic sulfonate surfactants are the paraffin sulfonates containing 10 to 20, preferably 13 to 17, carbon atoms. Primary paraffin sulfonates are made by reacting long-chain alpha olefins and bisulfites and paraffin sulfonates having the sulfonate group distributed along the paraffin chain are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,280; 2,507,088; 3,260,744; 3,372,188; and German Patent 735,096.
Examples of satisfactory anionic sulfate surfactants are the C8-C18 alkyl sulfate salts and the C8-C18 alkyl sulfate salts and the C8-C18 alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfate salts having the formula R(OC2H4)n OSO3M wherein n is 1 to 12, preferably 1 to 5, and M is a metal cation selected from the group consisting of sodium, potassium, ammonium, magnesium and mono-, di- and triethanol ammonium ions. The alkyl sulfates may be obtained by sulfating the alcohols obtained by reducing glycerides of coconut oil or tallow or mixtures thereof and neutralizing the resultant product.
On the other hand, the alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates are obtained by sulfating the condensation product of ethylene oxide with a C8-C18 alkanol and neutralizing the resultant product. The alkyl sulfates may be obtained by sulfating the alcohols obtained by reducing glycerides of coconut oil or tallow or mixtures thereof and neutralizing the resultant product. On the other hand, the alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates are obtained by sulfating the condensation product of ethylene oxide with a C8-C18 alkanol and neutralizing the resultant product. The alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates differ from one another in the number of moles of ethylene oxide reacted with one mole of alkanol. Preferred alkyl sulfates and preferred alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates contain 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the alkyl group.
The C8-C12 alkylphenyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates containing from 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide in the molecule also are suitable for use in the inventive compositions. These surfactants can be prepared by reacting an alkyl phenol with 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide and sulfating and neutralizing the resultant ethoxylated alkylphenol.
Other suitable anionic surfactants are the C9-C15 alkyl ether polyethenoxyl carboxylates having the structural formula R(OC2H4)nOX COOH wherein n is a number from 4 to 12, preferably 5 to 10 and X is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein R1 is a C1-C3 alkylene group. Preferred compounds include C9-C11 alkyl ether polyethenoxy (7-9) C(O) CH2CH2COOH, C13-C15 alkyl ether polyethenoxy (7-9) 
and C10-C12 alkyl ether polyethenoxy (5-7) CH2COOH. These compounds may be prepared by considering ethylene oxide with appropriate alkanol and reacting this reaction product with chloracetic acid to make the ether carboxylic acids as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,911 or with succinic anhydride or phthalic anhydride. Obviously, these anionic surfactants will be present either in acid form or salt form depending upon the pH of the final composition, with salt forming cation being the same as for the other anionic surfactants.
The cosurfactants in the instant compositions are selected from the group consisting of polypropylene glycol of the formula HO(CH3CHCH2O)nH wherein n is a number from 1 to 18, and mono and di C1-C6 alkyl ethers and esters of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol having the structural formulas R(X)nOH, R1(X)nOH, R(X)nOR and R1(X)nOR1wherein R is C1-C6 alkyl group, R1 is C2-C4 acyl group, X is (OCH2CH2) or (OCH2(CH3)CH) and n is a number from 1 to 4, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, an alkyl lactate, wherein the alkyl group has 1 to 6 carbon atoms, 1methoxy-2-propanol, 1methoxy-3-propanol, and 1methoxy 2-, 3- or 4-butanol.
Representative members of the polypropylene glycol include dipropylene glycol and polypropylene glycol having a molecular weight of 150 to 1000, e.g., polypropylene glycol 400. Satisfactory glycol ethers are ethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl cellosolve), diethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl carbitol), triethylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tri propylene glycol monobutyl ether, tetraethylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monohexyl ether, diethylene glycol monohexyl ether, propylene glycol tertiary butyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monopropyl ether, ethylene glycol monopentyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monopropyl ether, diethylene glycol monopentyl ether, triethylene glycol monomethyl ether, triethylene glycol monoethyl ether, triethylene glycol monopropyl ether, triethylene glycol monopentyl ether, triethylene glycol monohexyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monoethyl ether, mono, di tripropylene glycol monopropyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monopentyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monohexyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol mono methyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monoethyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monopropyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monopentyl ether and mono, di, tributylene glycol monohexyl ether, ethylene glycol monoacetate and dipropylene glycol propionate. While all of the aforementioned glycol ether compounds provide the described stability, the most preferred cosurfactant is propylene glycol N-butyl ether.
A proton donating agent is used in the instant composition at a concentration of 0.1 wt. % to 4 wt. %, preferably 0.2 wt. % to 3 wt. % is selected from the group consisting of organic acids and inorganic acids and mixtures thereof. The organic acids are selected from the group consisting of mono- and di-aliphatic carboxylic acids and hydroxy containing organic acids and mixtures thereof. Typical organic acids are adipic acid, succinic acid, lactic acid, glycolic acid, salicylic acid, tartaric acid and ortho hydroxy benzoic acid. Typical inorganic acids are sulfuric acid, nitric acid and hydrochloric acid.
The preferred C1-C4 alkanols are ethanol or isopropanol and mixtures thereof.
A disinfectant agent can optionally be used in the instant composition at a concentration of 0 to 2 wt. %, more preferably 0.1 wt. % to 1.4 wt. % and is selected from the group consisting of C8-C16 alkyl amines, C8-C16 alkyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides, C8-C16 dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chlories, C8-C16 alkyl, C8-C14 alkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride and chlorhexidine and mixtures thereof.
Some typical disinfectant agent useful in the instant compositions are a triclosan, preservative such as formalin, essential oil, perfume, tetra alkyl or trialkyl benzyl ammonium salts which are manufactured by Lonza, S. A. They are: Bardac 2180 (or 2170) which is N-decyl-N-isononyl-N, N-dimethyl ammonium chloride; Bardac 22 which is didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; Bardac LF which is N,Ndioctyl-N, N-dimethyl ammonium chloride; Bardac 114 which is a mixture in a ratio of 1:1:1 of N-didecyl-N, N-dimethyl ammonium chloride/N-alkyl-N-ethyl phenylmethyl-N, N-dimethyl-N-ethyl ammonium chloride; and Barquat MB-50 which is N-alkyl-N, N-dimethyl-N-benzyl ammonium chloride. The final essential ingredient in the instant composition is water. The proportion of water in the compositions generally is in the range of 70 wt. % to 98.5 wt. %.
The cleaning composition of this invention may, if desired, also contain other components either to provide additional effect or to make the product more attractive to the consumer. The following are mentioned by way of example: Colors or dyes in amounts up to 0.5% by weight; preservatives with a specific activity spectrum such as iodo propynyl butyl carbamate, 5-bromo-5-nitro-dioxan-1,3; 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothaliazolin-3-one, etc., in amounts up to 0.5% by weight; antioxidizing agents such as 2.6-di-ter.butyl-p-cresol in amounts up to 0.5% by weight; and pH adjusting agents, such as citric acid, sulfuric acid or sodium hydroxide, mono-, di- and tri-alkanol amines as needed.
The cleaning compositions are prepared by simple batch mixing at 25xc2x0 C.-30xc2x0 C. The nonwoven fabric is impregnated with the liquid cleaning composition by means of a positive impregnation process. The liquid is positively fed into the nonwoven fabric through a controlled gear pump and injection bar at a ratio of about 2 grams of liquid cleaning composition to about 1 gram of the nonwoven fabric.
The nonwoven fabric is formed from 10 wt. % to 90 wt. % of viscose fibers and 10 wt. % to 90 wt. % of polyester fibers such as Spunlace made by the Dexter Corporation. More preferably the nonwoven fabric comprises 10 wt. % to 95 wt. % of wood pulp fibers, 1 wt. % to 40 wt. % of viscose fibers and 1 wt. % to 40 wt. % of polyester fibers. Such a nonwoven fabric which is manufactured by Dexter Corporation under the name Hydraspun comprises about 60% to 95% of wood pulp fabrics, 2.5 wt. % to 20 wt. % of viscose fibers and 2.5 wt. % to 20 wt. % of polyester fibers.